Happily Ever After Or Not
by Silent Broken Heart
Summary: This story is set after Eclipse, kinda like my version of Breaking Dawn!
1. Preface

Hey everyone,

**Hey everyone, **

**This is only the preface but I will have the first chapter up tomorrow, there will only be a few Jacob POV's in this story but not too many and not till chapter 3 so don't worry, I'm team Edward! Hope you like it!**

**Silentbrokenheart**

**xoxox**

Preface

Searing pain, burning, everything hurt and nothing could be done to stop it. My heart beats are slowing with every breath that I inhale into my lungs. The pain was indescribable, nothing I had ever felt before. My body and my mind was transforming from clumsiness to grace and beauty, weak to strong and mortal to immortal. My body turns more and more to marble in each passing second, colder and colder till it's like ice. I continue to go from conscious to unconscious every few minutes, screams of agony erupt from my chest every now and then. But the whole time my one true love anxiously sits next to me helping me and reassuring me that everything was okay. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. It felt like there was a fire going all the way down my throat and suddenly the scent caught me. A human…


	2. Suprise!

Hey everyone, here's the first chapter

**Hey everyone, here's the first chapter! Just so you know this takes off from Eclipse so Bella's dress is the one they mention at the end of Eclipse! I hope to have the next chapter up soon but it would really help if you could review! Any ideas or things I can improve on are welcomed! Sorry this took a bit longer then I thought to get up! The next chapter will be up in a few days!**

**Silentbrokenheart**

**xoxox**

Chapter One

Blinding light shimmers though the window onto my face, "Edward?" I mumble searching with my fingers for his cold hands.

"Yes love, I'm here", I sigh in contempt as his velvet voice sounds right next to my ear and his hand finds mine. Silently I turn over and snuggle into his embrace. I hear him chuckle and whisper "Alice is getting impatient."

"Alice? Why?" I yawn to him.

"Well I believe you promised her that you would go over to the house and try on your wedding dress."

When did I promise that I wondered as he stared at my face wondering what was on my mind.

"Either you've forgotten or you hate weddings so much that you block out even the mention of them."

He smiled at me amused at my forgetfulness.

"Not all of us can remember everything." I reminded him becoming slightly annoyed. He smiled my crooked smile and instantly I was happy, all anger becoming a distant memory.

"Are you sure Jasper's the one with the power to change peoples emotions?" I wondered to him.

"Alice." He reminds me looking at his wrist as if there was a watch there. I sigh "Fine, just give me a few human moments."

Dragging myself out of bed I get dressed in my favourite old sweats and a clean shirt then head down the stairs to find something that was fast but edible. Charlie had already left for work so the house was empty except for me and Edward that is. Searching threw the cupboards for food did not help; they were empty so I decided to just have toast. Plate, knife, butter. The toaster pops and makes me jump slightly before taking out the toasted bread and unplugging the toaster. As I was sitting down Edward instantly appeared next to me, sitting in his usual place. Every movement was being watched silently, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ok, why are you staring?" I mumble threw a mouthful of toast.

"I was just thinking about how soon you are going to be my wife."

He smiles widely at that thought making me shudder as I remember that the wedding is only two days away and the worst thing, I have to spend the whole day without Edward tomorrow which in all is going to be hell. Alice decided to kidnap me just so that they stuck to traditions of how the groom can't see the bride before the wedding. Slowly I slide out of my seat holding my empty plate but before I can take one step they disappear from my hands and the next thing I know I'm in the bathroom and Edward is sitting in my room chuckling silently at the look of surprise on my face. I shake my head and set about brushing my hair and teeth, as normal my hair stays down straight and boring. I walk slowly down the stairs with Edward trailing behind. His Volvo was in the driveway like it practically always is, ready to be driven. He opens my door to let me in, once I was seated the door closed almost silently then before two seconds had passed Edward was in his seat and zooming down the street.

All too soon we arrive at the familiar house set in amongst trees, Alice was bouncing on the step and as soon as the car stopped she was at my door dragging me out and talking a million miles an hour. I start to walk with her but of course human speed is too slow so she picked me up running at vampire speed to her bedroom where she rudely might I add shoved the door closed in Edwards face.

"You can't see the wedding dress before the wedding Edward and don't you dare look in my head because there will be dangerous consequences if you do!"

Alice said threw the door cheerfully then turned excitedly towards me, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Come on Bella, you NEED to try on your dress!"

I look at her silently wondering how bad this would be. She sighed, "Bella you have to try on the dress to make sure it fits, I might have to make adjustments."

"Fine," I sigh, "where's the dress?"

She squealed loudly then before I could blink she was standing right in front of me with a dress bag. Swiftly she opened it and held out the dress I had seen earlier in the month. Alice bounced up and down as I got out of my clothes into only my underwear and bra then she helped me slip the dress on. I had to admit, it was beautiful, the satin, the lace, the train, the colour, everything was perfect. Until one moment after when Alice showed me what would be the death of me. Two inch heels.

"No way Alice, I'll either die trying to walk or trip over and land on my face!" I say astounded that she thought I would actually agree to wearing them. Just as Alice began to argue that a bride has to wear heels she stopped dead in her tracks. Wondering what was wrong I walked the few steps towards her only to see that her eyes were distant, kind of fogged over.

"Alice, what do you see?" I anxiously squeak. She came back to the present and instantly went rigid. She spat the word at me.

"Dogs."


	3. Warning

Hey Everyone,

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for the people who did review, it was great help. Here's the next chapter! I am sooooo sorry this took so long, I have been really busy!**

**Silentbrokenheart**

**xoxox**

Chapter 2

I stared at her confused for a few seconds.

"The were wolves? What are you talking about Alice?"

She sighed obviously frustrated.

"I can smell them, they're outside and they want to give us a little reminder."

Alice hurriedly helps me out the dress and hangs it up as I get back into my normal clothes. Why would the wolves be here I mused to myself as Alice wrenched the door open to find Edward waiting tight as ever. I walk over to him and asked the question the rest of the Cullen's had gathered around us to find out.

"What do the Quillete's want?"

Edward stays wound up tight, I didn't even know if he had heard me so I reached out and held his hand. This time he looked down slightly softening his face at the sight of me then saying loud enough so that I could hear as he knew his family would hear.

"They're here to congratulate me and Bella on our engagement."

"What's wrong with that?"

Esme asked in her sweet motherly voice.

"The problem is that they are also here to remind us of the treaty."

He spat. Everyone looked surprised, some faces of my to-be family looked slightly angry.

"They know we know the treaty just as well as them so why would they come over here? Carlisle asked gently to Edward.

"Because Jacob told them our plan to change Bella once we were married."

I gasped, why would Jacob do that? I know he held a grudge for choosing Edward over him but I still thought he was my friend. I guess not. Edward squeezed my hand as I came back to earth, then told his family it was time to go and meet them. We walked down the stairs behind the rest of the Cullen's. We walked out into the light of outside, waiting in a line for the wolves to show themselves. Surprisingly it was Sam, Embry and Quil. Jacob hadn't come, I guess in a way that was good because I might not have been able to stand next to Edward and keep my mouth shut while the rest of them talked.

"Welcome,"

Carlisle said always polite.

"May we ask you what brings you here to our home."

He gestured to the rest of us standing slightly behind him now.

"I think you already know why we are here,"

Sam answered courtly while looking at Edward.

"But we still have to say it anyway."

Carlisle nodded his head.

"We know the treaty very well; we do not need any reminders."

Sam chuckled.

"In this case I think you do, remember. Bite not kill."

The whole time he was saying that he stared at me, trying to say something through his eyes but not quite managing to show it.

"We know the treaty and if you don't mind we are kind of busy arranging a wedding."

Alice smiled sourly at them while saying that, her face portraying her dislike of them.

"Ah yes,"

Sam nodded once.

"Congratulations Bella, we hope you are very happy."

"I am."

I replied as politely as I could knowing the true meaning of his words-I hope you made the right decision. With that the wolves turned and ran of into the woods, their bodies shaking just as they entered the thick cover of trees. Alice skipped over to me and almost squealed too high pitched for me to hear,

"time for you to try on your shoes!"

Before I could protest I was being dragged away from Edward, he trailed behind chuckling at the look of horror on my face as we neared her room. Once again the door was shoved in Edward's face. And again a warning not to look in her mind otherwise there would be dangerous consequences. Talk about DE-JA-VU(?).

"Alice you know I won't be able to walk more then two steps in those death traps."

I pleaded, I was nearly ready to get on my knees and beg if it would have worked but one look at Alice's face changed my mind. I knew I had lost. She was putting on her face that would make anyone do anything for her. It was the sad face of tragedy that she had used on Charlie to allow me to stay at the Cullen's for a "sleepover" which was really just a lie so that I could be hidden during the fight with the newborns. I sighed,

"Ok Alice if it makes you happy I'll wear the shoes."

She jumped and gave me a hug telling me thank you over and over again then letting go of me and becoming serious.

"Sit down."

She ordered me pointing to a chair by her vanity though I have n idea why she would need one considering she didn't wear make-up. Slowly I walked over to the chair and sat down thinking about the wedding and wondering how embarrassed I'll be when I fall over because of the shoes. Alice came over and slipped them on my feet after I had finished taking off my own ones. She smiled brightly.

"Perfect fit!"

I looked down, they matched the dress perfectly. With Alice helping I managed to stand up. As carefully as I could I made my way around the room nearly tripping once or twice but luckily Alice caught me before I hit the floor. Sitting down again I pulled them off and smiled slightly at Alice,

"At least that's over and done with."

While putting my own shoes back on.

"Yeah and at the wedding you will look so gorgeous in those shoes and dress"

she said looking into the future to see what I would look like on the day. I got up walking to the door; it is going to be a long 2 days.


	4. Prepare

Chapter 3

**Hey my faithful readers,**

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating; you must be getting really annoyed! I will try and update more often but as two of my readers know (yes that's you, nudge and zobie) we had this mega big social studies assignment and then I forgot during the holidays! This chapter will be shorter then the others but I will update in a few days my longest chapter yet of the wedding!**

**Silentbrokenheart**

**xox**

Chapter 3

"Wake up Bella!"

Alice's high tinkling voice whined to me. I groaned rolling over in bed.

"Can't I sleep in Alice?"

I moaned threw a whole pile of sheets constricting me.

"No, you have to get up, it's the day before your wedding and we have so much to do!"

Cold air rushed at me as I realised Alice had whisked the bed covers and sheets off me. I roll over and look at the clock. 7:00am.

"Aliiiccceeee!"

I whined, getting into something like an upright position.

"Why do I have to get up at _seven. _Can't I sleep in a little longer?"

With the best pleading face I had, I pouted at her hoping she would give in. Of course it's Alice we are talking about so I had no such luck. She laughed for a few seconds, careful not to wake Charlie, then gave me an expression that said: If you don't get up now there will be big trouble. I hurriedly clambered out of bed careful not to trip over my sheets and grabbed some jeans and a plain blue t-shirt then headed for the bathroom for my 'human moment'. I stripped off then jumped out of the cold air into the warm steam in cased shower. The hot water streamed down my back undoing knots I didn't even know I had. I let the water run over me for another few minutes then with a small amount of regret I turned the handle and stepped out of the shower. Once I was dry and dressed I combed threw my mat of hair and made my way to the bathroom door. The door slowly creaked open and before I knew what was happening Alice was standing in front of me beaming like a Cheshire cat. What ever she had planned can not be good for me, I thought wryly whilst taking a small step around her smiling, bouncy figure and walking down the stairs at an unusually slow pace even for a human. It seemed Alice didn't mind though, she hummed a tune merrily as we descended the stairs. I walked into the small kitchen I had grown so accustomed to. Tomorrow I would leave this house to get married to Edward then after my last 'human experience' I would finally be apart of the Cullen family, fully apart of it. I smiled slightly and Alice cocked her head to the side wondering why,

"It's nothing Alice",

I quickly stated hoping she would drop it, luckily for me she did.

"Can you believe that tomorrow you will officially be apart of my family!"

She laughed merrily dancing round the kitchen. I never knew someone could be that happy, and it wasn't even her wedding tomorrow. I scoffed down some toast then was dragged out the door and pushed into her yellow Porsche. She gracefully appeared beside me in the driver's seat and within second we were speeding down the road to the Cullen house.

"Will Edward be there?"

I asked curiously, hoping that I would get to see him before tomorrow. I don't think I could last that long.

"No, the groom can not see the bride before the wedding."

She pointed out strictly.

"Plus you will see enough of him tomorrow!"

She added with a giggle and wriggling her eyebrows. Oh god no, I started blushing then I remembered.

"Alice if I'm staying at your house tonight, what am I going to wear, I didn't pack a bag."

"I already packed a bag for you, don't worry, everything is organised."

I sighed, tomorrow will be a VERY long day…


	5. Let the fun begin!

**Hey everyone,**

**So sorry, instead of a few days it's been a couple of weeks, I had 3 exams to study for but other then that my only excuse is I've been lazy and have had mega writers block. I've only been to one wedding and that was when I was 5 so I don't remember it that well!**** It is the summer holidays, woot, which means I will be able to write more, YAY! Anyway from now on I will have a beta and would just like to say thanks to her for offering! Lol, hope you enjoy, please review, it helps me lots! **

**Silent_broken_heart**

**Xox**

Tossing and turning in my bed all night with only a few hours sleep all because Edward wasn't there. It's my wedding day and I'll have bags, how lovely I thought while rolling over one more time in a desperate attempt to get some sleep before Alice decided it was dress up time. THUMP, rolling over maybe wasn't such a good idea since I was on the edge of the bed I thought sourly to myself. I managed to untangle my arms but my legs were still in a muddle with the blankets.

"ALICE!"

I called loudly knowing that the only way I could possibly get out of the blankets was with a certain pixies help.

"Yes Bella."

Her musical voice came from just in front of me; I looked up and saw her trying not to laugh at my predicament.

"I could do with some help."

I said while still struggling to get into an upright position. She smiled once then pulled off the blankets and made me stand upright within a second.

"Thanks."

I smiled at her while heading to the bathroom.

"Keep still Bella!"

Alice complained as I fidgeted in my chair getting impatient with how long it was taking her to do my make-up.

"I can't help it; I've been sitting in this chair for 3 hours while you did my hair and now my make-up."

She frowned, put a tiny bit more blush on my face then showed all her teeth in the biggest smile I have ever seen from her. She stood me up careful not to let me fall over in my two inch heels and turned me to look in the full length mirror. I gasped, there was Alice but who was the person standing next to her? Then I realised, the person was me. I didn't really look like myself, I had slight blush that showed off my cheek bones, silver eye shadow, perfect amount of eyeliner and mascara with deep red lipstick covered in lip gloss to add a shine. My hair was half up half down, the half down bit was in angel curls down my back and the half up bit was in a small bun clipped with pearl bobby pins and one stray angel curl framing my face on each side. I had to admit, Alice had done a great job. I looked great though I'm sure Edward will look better I thought to myself as I turned and hugged Alice.

"Thank you Alice, you have such a great job!"

She smiled obviously already knowing I would look fabulous.

"Hey Bells, you look beautiful!"

My mum's voice floated into the room. I turned and saw her standing at the door, I ran over, well ran as fast as I could in my death taps that is over to her and hugged her. "Hey mum, I'm so glad you came."

I whispered into her ear as I hugged her tight.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in the world."

She smiled at me.

"You look so grownup and beautiful."

She murmured looking at me from arms length. I blushed,

"Thanks mum, but what are you doing up here. I thought you were going to wait downstairs."

She laughed,

"They wanted me to tell you to come downstairs as the weddings about to start!"

I couldn't believe it, in a few minutes, I'd be walking down the aisle to marry Edward. It wasn't as bad as I first thought it was but it was still on my, Top Ten of worst things list. I grab my mums arm for support and we make our way out to the hall hen down the long spiral staircase inside the Cullen's house. The wedding was being held in their backyard. Alice had everyone ready. It would be my mum and Phil out first then Rosalie and Emmet followed by Alice and Jasper. All of the boys were wearing tuxedos with a red rose in the front jacket pocket which matched the stunning red dresses that my bridesmaids were wearing and of course my bouquet. All of the girls had there hair up in buns with a single red rose in their hands. Basically everyone looked gorgeous. She passed me a bouquet with 10 blood red roses and a black ribbon holding them together then ushered me out the door. We got down the stairs without any mishaps, which to me was a miracle. There was Charlie, waiting by the door in his tuxedo, fiddling with his bow tie like it was too tight.

"Dad"

I managed to say before concentrating on the stairs again. When I got to him he was smiling, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"You look beautiful Bells, who knew my little girl could look all grown up like this!"

He exclaimed hugging me tight giving me the feeling he never wanted to let me go. I blushed slightly; glad he was happy then turned toward the door and linked my arm through his ready for the beginning of my new life. Rosalie and Emmet gave each other a small smile before opening the door; I must have looked shocked because Alice gave a big grin before leaving out the door with Jasper behind the first two. The wedding march got through my shock of how amazing everything was. Charlie pulled me forward through the door and into the overcast day that Forks was known for. All the chairs had a red velvet looking cushion on them and red and white ribbons from the top of the chairs dangling off blowing ever so slightly from the breeze coming through. Petals covered the ground and smiling faces or my friends and family surrounded me as I walked down the aisle to Edward. I looked at him properly for the first time today and he looked better then ever. He was wearing a black tux just like tradition and had a red rose in his pocket and just for me; he had his crooked smile lighting up the area. Emmet stepped closer to Edward and whispered something so quiet that no human would ever be able to hear. They looked worried for a millisecond before putting on their smiling faces again; to think of it they all seemed slightly tense. Alice and Rosalie did today as well. I shook my head slightly clearing my thoughts. They would have surely told me if something was wrong, I mean in a few minutes I would be family. I just barely realised we were at the altar and Edward's hand extended out to me. I gave Charlie a peck on the cheek and grabbed Edward's hand, him leading me up the few steps to the top. The priest began but I wasn't listening, all I did was stare at Edward. Something caught my eye. I drew my eyes away from Edward for a second to see yellow eyes stalking in the bushes watching us, looking like they were ready to pounce but then the priest announced us husband and wife and before I knew it my angels lips were upon mine and we were married.

Jacob POV

Stone. Marble. Not even a living thing. Jacob's paws pound against the earth in a steady rhythm. Why did she choose him, she would be much happier with me! Jacob growled under his breath making steam come out of his flared nostrils. The statue. The bloodsucker. The _thing_. He was about to marry the one and only girl I had ever loved. Well that was about to end, he smiled to himself. An odd noise came out of his chest meaning to be him laughing but really it sounded like a cat was choking. It kind of felt like someone was going to jump out from behind a tree with a black cloak twirling a moustache laughing manically. Muwahahaha! After this Bella would have nothing stopping her from being with me. She might hate me for a while, he mused, but she'd get over it. The trees flashed by as he got ever nearer to his destination, the place where maybe for once Jacob would be the lucky one, the one that didn't get his heart broken into a million pieces. He growled, today he would be the victorious one, the time where he would get his dreams to come true. He came to the edge of the trees, using the shadows to conceal himself as he waited for his moment. Jacob was not far behind the altar where Edward stood happily next to Bella. The bloodsucker was so caught up in the moment he didn't hear what was coming for him. Jacob bunched his muscles, ready to kill. Adrenaline raced through his body. Then with as much strength as he had, he jumped ready to finish this once and for all…


	6. Spill it!

**Hey everyone,**

**O.M.G I am soooo incredibly sorry, I am too lazy for my own good! I have had this chapter and the next chapter written for over a month but I only just typed them up, I promise that the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day! Maybe even today if your lucky. I know I've kept you guys waiting but I was really sad that last time I got NO reviews, was it that bad!?! Please review and help me make the story better! I do have the whole story planned out but if you have ideas I will be happy to include them if they fit in! And as I said I have never been to a wedding or reception party so I went as best I could and I'm sorry it's kinda short, next one is a lot longer, hope ya like!**

**Silent Broken Heart**

**xoxo**

Chapter 5

Nothing had happened so I forgot about the eyes and turned to face my family and friends that were clapping for me and my husband but before I could take a step, thousands of rose petals came down upon us and I laughed in surprise then stole a quick glance at Alice and mouthed thanks. Me and Edward walked down the steps smiling at each other hand in hand and went inside the house for the reception party. Let the fun begin!

Music played around me and family dancing and laughing with glee. As soon as the reception started I was assaulted with hugs. Everyone felt the need to squeeze me till I couldn't breathe and Emmet was not an exception. When Emmet hugged me I thought I really was going to explode. There was only one group of people who didn't or should I say vampires who didn't, they came after everyone else and a few looked slightly uncomfortable. The Denali's, all beautiful just like the Cullen's.

"Hello Edward, it has been too long",

The strawberry blonde vamp stood the closest smiling up at Edward politely.

"Yes, it has. I would like you all to meet my wife Bella."

Edward smiled suddenly on the word wife with a spark of excitement in his eye that I caught just before it went.

"It is lovely to meet you Bella, I'm sure we will get on well. After all we have forever."

Tanya laughed slightly then moved off with the rest off the Denali's, they all quietly said their congratulations and followed her. This left me and Edward alone. Tanya was beautiful, not as much as Rosalie but that's near impossible. I felt…surprised in a way. Edward hadn't picked Tanya, but had picked me, which after seeing her it would be thought ludicrous. A booming laugh reached my ears, it was Emmet's.

"Hey little sister, let's dance!"

His hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me from the safety of he table out to the sea of death. Also known as the dance floor. I was practically being held off the floor so I didn't have to do anything. Why was my mind so preoccupied, the answer was simple. Those deep hurt eyes lurking around from in the trees. I knew what the vampires weren't telling me now, a werewolf was in the trees and it didn't look like they were there to say congrats.

"Who and why was a werewolf in the trees?"

Emmet stopped dancing and put me down gently then ran off, what a cowa…my thought was interrupted by a cold hand pulling me to the Cullen kitchen. A deserted place at the moment. I looked up and there was Edward, we stopped and he gestured for me to sit down and at the same time he sat down in the chair next to mine.

"There was no werewolf there Bella!"

His voice was calm and innocent, no one would ever be able to think he had lied, but I knew what I saw and if I was seeing things then why would they make such a big fuss, Emmet could have easily told me.

"I'm not stupid Edward, I saw the eyes and I've seen those type of eyes enough to know they belong to a werewolf, now what happened?"

His brow furrowed slightly and I knew he was about to deny it again.

Calmly I stared at Edward so he would know I wasn't about to back down.

"I know what I saw, spill!"

I wanted to know and he wasn't leaving till I was satisfied I knew the whole truth.

He sighed knowing I wouldn't drop it but he tried none the less.

"Bella ther-"

"I said spill Edward, so SPILL!"

"Jacob came to, how to put this in a nice way, there is none. He came to kill me at the altar so you and him could be together."

Edward's face stayed serious watching mine intently, seeing what my first reaction would be. That particular reaction was my mouth dropping open of it's own accord. How could he. Wait, what happened, he didn't attack. Did he have a change of mind?

"That can't be all of it, I mean, you're not dead."

"Thanks Bella, that's a really nice way to put it."

I thought back over what I had said. Whoops?

"Sorry Edward I didn't mean it that way, but what happened?"

He smiled slightly,

"The pack jumped him in time and took him back to the reservation, they knew he'd regret it later."

Nodding my head once I stood up and went back to join the party. But not before a quick kiss from my husband. I'll never get used to saying or thinking that. I danced with Edward, my dad, Emmet, hell even Jasper though it was hard for him, he insisted. Mike tried but I escaped in time. The girdle I was wearing was up so high that when Edward pulled it of with his teeth, careful not to graze my skin, I'm sure someone saw my underwear which made me blush and everyone else laugh. I nearly sliced my hand off trying to cut the cake so Edward had to take over before Carlisle would have the job of sewing it back on. The smiling never stopped, you know how they say that if the wind blows you'll be stuck like that, well it certainly felt like that saying was real. Only one thing clouded over my full happiness and that was that my best friend had tried to kill Edward. I couldn't believe he had tried too, betrayed is the only word to describe how I felt about it. I noticed that Seth was approaching me, the only werewolf that could stand the fray of vampires.

"Hi Bella!"

His gangly body towering over mine with a smile lighting his boyish face.

"Hi Seth."

"I have a message from Jacob to you",

He paused as if pondering something,

"He's sorry he tried to attack Edward and that he's happy for you."

"Thanks Seth."

A smile then he left as I thought of what he said for a few times. Jacob was sorry. Why the change of heart? Why regret it now? A cold hand touched my shoulder and jerked me out of my trance. A short smiling pixie stood next to my chair.

"It's time to say goodbye to your guests!"

She trilled while pulling me into a standing position. My personal angel walked into the room with his crooked smile lighting up the place. His hand intertwined with mine and he led me from the room to the piano where he got the rooms attention.

"I would like to greatly thank you all for joining me and Bella on the happiest day of my-"

"our-"

I interrupted smiling as I did cause it was true, it was the happiest day of OUR lives…so far that it.

He smiled down at me.

"Our life."

"Yes, it has been so much fun having you all here and I hope you enjoyed today as much as I have!"

People clapped and smiled then one by one they said goodbye, some slightly tipsy and some a little more then tipsy, till only Charlie and my new family were left. Mum and Phil were waiting in Charlie's car outside as they were staying with him for the duration of the wedding and until I leave on the honeymoon.

"Well, I better get home, have fun and be safe."

It was al he could say before giving me a hug and exiting quickly.

I heard the double meaning in his words and apparently so did everyone else because as soon as the door was shut Emmet was grinning madly and I knew he was about to say something that was clearly going to be bad.

"BE SAFE!"

Emmet was laughing so hard that if he was human he'd be crying. Edward was growling at him and everyone else was trying not to smile, unsuccessfully might I add.

"Shut up Emmet!"

He had the nerve to grin MORE.

"Just wait till I'm changed Emmet, you won't be smiling then!"

I threatened, glaring daggers at him like it would actually hurt him or make him explode, either would be fine with me. But I wasn't that lucky was I. I sighed and leaned into Edward, suddenly I felt like I had been up for weeks.

"Sure thing little sis, sure thing!"

"Grrrrrr!"

**REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! AT LEAST 5 IF POSSIBLE!**


	7. Theres a last time for eveything

**Hey guys, **

**I'm not dead; I haven't been kidnapped, unless the aliens got through the tin foil hat! I've just been lazy as I say every chapter and I'm not going to make excuses even though I have been dead busy. I have great news! The holidays are soon so writing and typing time. I have posted this story on in the i-story discussion, (hi Melissa) and people like it so that makes me happy and the last bit of good news for this chapter is that since you guys have been sooo good at waiting I am going to give the first 3 people to review the next chapter 3 days before I put it on here! Amazing isn't it? Read, Review and enjoy! **

**S.B.H**

**Xoxox**

**P.S Next chapter is the "Human Experience" and I need to know, lemon or not? If yes rating will change.**

"Hey Dad, um, can me and Edward come over to say bye to you, mum and Phil before we leave for the honeymoon?"

I twirled the phone cord nervously while tapping my foot on the floor. Breakfast with Angela and Ben then hopefully off to say bye to my dad, mum and Phil, the last talk I'll ever have with them.

"Of course you can Bella; my house is always open to you!"

Cotton wool, it felt like my throat was clogged with it, my eyes burned with unshed tears.

"We'll be over after lunch, bye Dad!"

"Bye Bella!"  
CLICK

The phone shut off and I put it down taking a deep breath then turned around smiling.

DING DONG

Edward growled while Emmet answered the door. Black leather, the unknown woman stood at the door in a black slutty leather outfit and too much make-up.

"Am I late for the bachelor party?"

I froze, Emmet looked fearful.

"Shit, I mean, um, I think you have the wrong house!"

Emmet was stuttering, twitching slightly. If he were human he'd be sweating bullets. The woman sighed,

"Well someone called Emmet Cullen called wanting my services for a bachelor party."

Emmet peered at me from the corners of his eyes and flinched while moving his eyes back to the woman at the door. I whispered so only the Cullen's could hear,

"You just gave me another reason to kick your ass in Alaska!"

(AN: Sorry, I hate these in stories too but just so you know, you will find out why Alaska was mentioned within the next two chapters!)

He then turned to look at Edward and had the nerve to smile. I looked up at Edward's face then nearly smiled myself. One eye was twitching erratically while the rest of his face was stuck in the expression that he wanted to kill Emmet, bring him back, kill him again then jump on his grave dancing the Macarena but of course with the dominatrix here he couldn't. All in all it was hilarious!

"You're a couple days late actually so yeah, your not needed."

Emmet casually scratched the back of his head with his left hand acting not worried one bit but I bet on the inside he was screaming like a little girl from the looks everyone was giving him. Rose especially, she stepped over beside me and whispered in my ear,

"I'll help you get him back."

, then walked upstairs which caused everyone else to go about their business as Emmet got rid of the dominatrix. Lately me and Rosalie had been on slightly better terms; maybe finally she was accepting me. Who knows? Edward was still tense so I stood on my tip toes giving him a peck on the lips which made him relax and look at me with his crooked smile I love and grabbed my hand leading me to the Volvo outside. I had nearly forgotten about our plans. I may know a lot of people in Forks but there were only 5 people I wanted to say goodbye to. Angela, Ben, Dad, Mum and Phil. Edward helped me in my side then in less than a second he was in the drivers seat and we were speeding down the road to a little café near the centre of town. Angela and Ben were seated at a table outside and smiled then waved at us as the Volvo parked in front of the café. As I undid my seat belt Edward opened my door for me. Slowly hand-in-hand we walked over and sat down.

"Hey!"

Angela, Ben, Edward and me all greeted each other, I sighed, today was a happy and a sad day, happy because soon I'll be on my honeymoon and sad because of all the good byes.

"We've ordered already so I guess it's just you guys that need to order."

Angela smiled as I told Edward I just wanted orange juice and scrambled eggs. He stood and went to give the order.

"Edward already ate this morning, he forgot about the breakfast we're having."

I explained when a while later the food came out and they noticed him not eating anything. We talked for a while, laughed and joked then it was time for goodbye. I hugged Ben quickly then me and Angela hugged tightly, both sniffling slightly then she abruptly stopped and smiled half heartedly,

"It feels like we're saying goodbye instead of see you soon!"

Forcing a smile out and lying through my teeth, the only thing I could do.

"Of course not, what would give you that idea!"

Silently I pleaded for her to believe me and I think it worked.

"Of course, I was just being silly, have fun on the honeymoon! Bye Bella, Bye Edward!"

The byes they chorused together as we got back in the Volvo. Closing my eyes, I placed my cheek against the cold glass window preparing myself for the hardest thing I will ever have to do.

(AN: I wanted to end here but since my lack of updating I'm gonna do a little more.)

A cold hand picks up my right one as I turn to look at the owner of the hand. Golden eyes bore into mine as my mind realised that while I had been thinking we had pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"Are you sure about this love? You don't have to do this."

I knew he wanted me to stay human but I wasn't backing down.

"I've chosen my life Edward and it's with you, as a vampire."

My voice was calm and reassuring but inside I was shaking knowing that I will never see my parents again after today. After a short silence we exited the car, walking slower then normal, to the front door then we knocked twice and waited. The door swung open wide to a smiling Charlie who drew me into a hug that I returned twice as hard.

"Hello Charlie."

"Hello Edward."

Charlie was civilised to Edward now that we were married.

"Bella!"

Another hug from Renee then one from Phil and we all sat down on the couches smiling like idiots.

"You looked beautiful yesterday Bella, oh, do you know where your going for the honeymoon?"

Her eyes lit up at the mention looking like a kid a christmas which is weird since we are talking about MY honeymoon.

"Well actually Renee, it's a surprise, Bella doesn't know anything."

Edward explained before returning to his conversation with Phil and Charlie. I huffed frustrated because in truth, I didn't know where we were going.

"A surprise, oh how romantic…"

I let her babble on as I listened to her voice and memorising hers and Charlie's faces, making sure I would never forget. Even the small things like the way Charlie's eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughs and Renee's ability to be so innocent and gullible. I would miss Phil, sure I would but Charlie and Renee were my birth parents. A few times I had to hold back tears but mostly I was fine, just enjoying their company as much as I could. Edward's phone rang, he answered said yes then hung up.

"Alice?"

I asked hoping it wasn't with all my might.

"Sorry love but she said we will miss our plane if we don't leave now."

"It's okay Bella; you can come visit me and Phil anytime you and Edward want!"

"And when you get back to Forks you can come round any time you want."

They all smiled as I hugged them tighter then ever before and left for the car with Edward to go on our honeymoon.

With one last look I mouthed I love you to them then closed my eyes and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and finally smiled. Thinking of the honeymoon with Edward kept my mind occupied.

"It gets easier you know."

Edward whispered.

"Yeah I know."

The drive to the airport was silent but not an awkward one. When we arrived we were greeted by the Cullen's who each took a turn at saying goodbye, Alice had put our bags on the airplane so I had no idea what was in the suitcase but knowing Alice, something extravagant that I would never normally wear. Today felt like the longest day of my life and honestly I couldn't wait to be on the plane so I could relax with my husband.

"Bye!"

Was all we heard as we made our way to, wait for it, first class on the plane. I sunk into the seat with Edward chuckling beside me.

"So where are we going? Can I know now?"

, I asked as I looked around the plane and found out it was pretty cushy in first class.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it should be a su-"

Edward stopped suddenly and cocked his head to the side confused then finally smiled and looked at me.

"Look out the window."

Now I was confused but I did as he said and looked out the window to see Jacob standing there waving. I waved back and noticed a small petite blond girl standing beside him holding his left hand in her right. Why was he holding hands with that girl? Who is she? Wait, I don't care, right? Right, I shook my head clearing my thoughts then promised myself to focus on the honeymoon and not what's happening because in a few hours I will get my last human experience and nothing will bring me down!

**What do you guys think? And remember, review to tell me, lemon or not?**


	8. Branded With Style!

**Hey guys,**

**I have been so entirely slack with updating as you will have noticed and I feel so guilty so I am sooo sorry. Oh and just so you know, the place they are going for the honeymoon may not be hours and hours away even though it sounds like they are hours on the plane, it just works this way so it may not make sense in real life but we aren't talking real life so yeah. Feel the love, read and review please! This is specially up for my birthday which is in a few days so I hope you enjoy and since I have two weeks holiday I will be updating a lot more, my hope is to get at least 4 chapters up!**

**S.B.H**

**xoxo**

**Disclaimer: If I was the author of the Twilight series Edward would have ended up with me. **

**Claimer: I own the plot, any OC's and of course the word fantasmiliastic. It is mine!**

Branded With Style

Edward's cold hand held mine as we reclined in the comfy seats the first class provide. Champagne glasses sit on the table in front of us, none of it sipped from. Untouched and brand new. It was dark outside the window, so everyone else on the plane had gone to sleep but not me.

I had my eyes closed, I am comfortable and I have Edward forever but my brain just doesn't want to let me go to sleep.

"What's wrong love?"

Damn, he noticed. I opened my eyes and looked at him; his face was contorted with worry.

"Nothing, don't worry. I'm just a bit…"

I blushed deeply as I whispered the last bit.

"Excited."

I looked down quickly as I heard a chuckle; a hand came under my chin and tipped my head up.

"Well you need your sleep for the upcoming event."

Leaning back into my chair, I closed my eyes and soon fell off to sleep listening to the hum of the plane as it travelled over the ocean.

(Magical line of awesomeness)

Sometime later my eyes blearily fluttered open, what had woken me I wondered.

"MUUUUUUUUUMMMM!!!!"

A kid went running down the aisle screaming, what a great alarm clock.

"Morning Bella, did you sleep well?"

"mhmnnnnn."

Was all that came out as my brain tried to function in the early morning. Edward stroked the back of my hand with his thumb and an electric shock went through me, a good one though. I fully opened my eyes and looked into my husbands amazing golden ones.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled widely showing me all his teeth.

"I'm sorry Bella dear but that is a surprise for when we land."

I groaned, we were on the plane, why couldn't he just tell me.

"Please Edward, we are on the plane. What difference does it make if you tell me now or when we land?"

"Exactly, it doesn't matter if I tell you when we get off the plane which is what I will be doing."

I bit my lip in frustration and turned to look out the window to see more clouds, wait I thought, is that what I think it is. I smiled and turned back to Edward,

"I can see land."

"We shouldn't be far away then."

(Another fantasmiliastic line)

"You can now undo your seatbelts. Please exit the plane to the left and enjoy your stay in Canada!" the flight attendant announced over the speakers.

So we were in Canada, I wasn't expecting that. Edward offered me his hand as I stood up on wobbly legs. The plane ride had been excruciatingly long so my legs decided they were now made of jelly. Suddenly a blonde bimbo came up to me and Edward giggling like a four year old and twirling her hair. I could see her friends a little bit behind us giggling as well.

"Hi! My names Stacey, what's yours?" the bimbo, I mean Stacey said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled up at Edward while I stood by him completely outraged. Without even looking at her Edward answered her and man it made my heart swell.

"Not interested." He stated simply as we finally got to the door and walked into the terminal with Stacey and her friends pouting at the door.

(Another line break because I don't feel like explaining all of the security stuff cause that would take an hour.)

Finally the last bag was in the boot of the hired car, which HAD to be a sports car apparently, and we were on our way from the airport. Jetlag was getting to me so the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Edward humming my lullaby.

I groggily woke up as the car bounced up and down; my head felt like it was a ping pong ball on a string.

"Edward?" I mumbled as the clogs in my brain started to turn and my eyes fluttered open to find the sky turning from orange and pink to black and stars come out from hiding.

"Yes my love?" He asked as the car went around a corner on the bumpy road.

"Where are we?" My voice was just above a whisper but of course he heard me with his vampire hearing.

"We are going up a forest track to a cabin in the woods." Well that was very specific. The lights of the car shone ahead to where a cabin stood and behind it a lake that shone under the moonlight. The air was silent as the car came to a stop and the engine turned off. Edward was at my door in a moment helping me out than getting the bags as I headed towards the cabin that was mysteriously already open.

The door opened up to find a fire warming up the room and a beautiful dinner set up on a table nearby. It was two stories with the bathroom and bedroom upstairs and the lounge, dining room and kitchen downstairs. The rooms were open and had a homey feeling to them. Edward's arms went around my waist as he led me to the table but I wasn't hungry for food. I turned in his arms and kissed him as he stood there shocked for a second. I broke it off and looked in his eyes, he knew what I wanted so he sighed and nodded agreeing. I smiled than headed up the stairs to get changed and ready for the best night of my life.

(Wow this is a lot of line breaks, what is it, four now?)

I lay basking in the sun by the lake as Edward lay beside me, we had been here for a week now and every moment was bliss, nearly every night was the same as the first and it kept getting better and better. I was glad that not all of the swimsuits Alice had packed me were bikinis because otherwise it would have been pretty hard to hide the bruised that covered me but all of them were worth it and soon I wouldn't have to worry about things like bruises.

In four hours we were on a place to Alaska to stay with the Denali's for a few days and during those few days I would become an official Cullen and would literally have forever with my family…or at least most of my family. I had said goodbye to Charlie and Renee and Phil and all of my friends and I would not go back.

As soon as the change has happened we would up and disappear until it was safe to come back which would be once no one would remember us. Except the wolves of course, my mind wandered back to the small petite blonde girl by Jacob's side when he waved goodbye to me. I promised myself I wouldn't worry so I won't.

I sighed in happiness as I lay baking in the sun with Edward's cool hand holding mine I knew everything would be alright. The only thing ruining this moment was something nagging me in the back of my mind but I didn't know what it was nagging about.

"You've grown slightly taller Bella." Edward stated as I felt his gaze upon me.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

**Okay guys, that is the honeymoon, I have never been on a honeymoon only being nearly 15 and I didn't really feel comfortable making this a lemon so that is that. Sorry that is wasn't very good but the next chapters will be really exciting, you won't know what's hit you! Review please!!! Next chapter is 'Welcome To The Club' which will be in Jacob's POV so I can explain what happened after he tried to attack and who the blonde haired girl that was with him is. =) oh and the whole you've grown thing will make sense within the next four chapters! **


	9. Welcome To the Club

**Hey guys,**

**Told you another one would be up soon! Well here is the next chapter, enjoy and just so you know this will be the last Jacob POV in the story. **

**REVIEW!**

**SBH**

**Xox**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, who actually believes I am SM??? That was sarcasm Nudge! (My mate)**

**Claimer: I own whatever I make up in this story, so plot, OC's and that's about it. =)**

_Jacob thinking_

_Sam thinking_

Welcome To the Club

Keep walking Jacob. Do you know what you've done?! You could have exposed us and what do you think the humans would do if a giant wolf attacked Edward and he doesn't get hurt? 

_That blood sucker doesn't deserve her._

It's what Bella wants; you need to let her be Jacob. She's not your imprint so you will get over her. Now go home Jacob or you will have a price to pay. 

I ran through the woods to the reservation with me paws thumping on the ground to a steady rhythmic pattern. My breath came out in puffs of white fog in the quiet air. I could still hear Sam running in the opposite direction, probably back to the wedding to make sure I don't go back. My heart beat faster as I pushed myself to run faster than I normally could. The trees blurred past as my fur blew around me and I knew that I would tire soon but the heart ache I felt made me want to go past my limit until I was numb and couldn't feel anymore.

Laughter broke through the silence, it was coming from the direction of Quil's house and it sounded like there was a girl with him. It wasn't Claire; she was too young to laugh like that so who was it? My curiosity got the better of me so I ran closer to the edge of the woods towards the house to see a small petite blonde girl standing next to Quil outside; they were both laughing and smiling. I howled my agony out wishing I could be happy and carefree again but what I didn't realise was that my wish may come true.

At that moment Quil looked at me in the woods worried about my howl of pain and so did the girl. Her light brown eyes looked curiously at the woods, she was obviously surprised but that's not what made me jump backwards, no. It was the fact that I was filled with happiness and longing where as literally a minute ago I had been in gut wrenching pain. I had imprinted on her, there was no going back now. I went back into the shadows more before changing back to human form and putting on my pants than I stepped into the sunlight.

I walked forward never taking my eyes off of hers and before I knew it I was standing in front of her and Quil was laughing his ass off realising what had just happened.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." I was surprised my voice would work I was so mesmerized.

I took in her features carefully memorising them. Her blonde hair shone in the sun, it was straight and went just past her shoulders. She wore no make up but she didn't need it, her cheek bones were highlighted with her rosy cheeks and her light brown eyes shimmered happily. Her hand extended out to me to shake as she smiled broadly,

"I'm Brianna." Her voice was steady and melodic. Brianna was a perfect angel,_ my perfect angel._

~~~A day later~~~

Brianna now knew all about werewolves and she thought it was amazing. I wasn't going to tell her about the whole imprint thing quite yet in case I scared her off but than Embry came walking in and told her. She didn't freak out, no, quite the opposite. I had only known her just over a day but she was everything to me and that wasn't just because she was my imprint.

Brianna knew everything, unfortunately even the thing with Bella which is why we were running through the airport trying to get to the plane on time. I still loved Bella and I always would but now it was more a best friend and sibling type of love.

We both skidded to a stop beside the Cullen's as I searched the windows trying to find her face. Bella's head popped into sight, Brianna grabbed my hand nervously as I waved goodbye. She smiled knowing I was sane now and I knew she had forgiven me.

**See, I can be nice when I want to. I gave him an imprint! =D It was cheesy and short but I liked it so please review, I only updated like yesterday so I think I deserve one for keeping my promise! I wish I could have made the time longer but I realised that in the other chapters, Bella had her wedding than the next day got on the plane so I had to make it over one day. Just imagine that it is completely normal for couples to be fully in love and properly together after just a day of knowing each other! **


	10. 3 Day Stay

**Hey my darlings,**

**I am in a very good mood as tomorrow it is my 15****th**** birthday so here is a magnificent chapter for all of my wonderful readers and reviewers to read…and hopefully you will review! Well enjoy my lovelies and I will try to update again in a few days! Sorry but I don't think it's the best out of all the chapters, after this one all of the chapters will be millions of times longer! **

**SBH**

**Xoxox**

**P.s A special thank you to Samiamedward as your review made ms sooo happy! And a thank you to my mate holly for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…but I do own Brianna, the plot, other OC's and my birthday! =)**

3 Day Stay

DAY ONE

It felt so good to see my family again even though it was nice to have some alone time with my husband.

"BELLA!" Alice ran up to me smiling happily and embraced me in a tight sisterly hug that I returned gratefully.

"I missed you so much Bella!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down as we walked up to the rest of the family.

"I missed you too Alice, I missed all of you." I directed the last part to everyone in the family.

"So, after 100 years Edward's not a-"Emmet was cut of by Edward's hand before he could finish his crude sentence, my cheeks blushed furiously and everyone chuckled. I should have known Emmet would say something like that.

After many hugs we collected mine and Edward's suitcases and left to go to the Denali's house. We were finally in Alaska and I was feeling great because within the next few days I would be cold, dead and sparkling. Alice had come in her yellow Porsche, Rosalie and Emmet had come with Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes and Jasper had brought up the Volvo for Edward. We all piled into our respective vehicles and were on our way to our home for the next three days.

I watched the trees go by as we rode in happy silence, it wasn't awkward or stressed but it was calm and peaceful, completely relaxed.

"Is the heater on?" I questioned as I began to feel very warm, there was no need for the heater so why did Edward have it on?

"No, Bella. To humans it should be cold, are you not feeling well my love?" He queried curiously.

"No, no, I feel fine it just feels very hot in here." I answered turning to smile at my husband before leaning my head on my hand as I watched the scenery roll by.

Not long after the conversation ended we arrived at the gates of an old style Victorian house; the gates loomed down on us swinging open carefully allowing us access to the long driveway covered in trees. The house was a mansion and was much larger than the Cullen's which would explain how we were managing to stay here.

The Denali family stood outside smiling at us as we arrived on their doorstep. Tanya stood at the front of all of them; she smiled at Edward before turning to me and looking down at me as if I was the most disgusting thing on the planet.

"It's so good to see you again Bella. We will have so much fun!" Tanya's voice was laced with sickly sweet honey that I knew was fake.

"It's good to see you too Tanya. And you are right; we will have a lot of fun." My voice was laced with sugar as we held each other at arms length. A battle was sure to take place.

DAY TWO

Everyone had decided to go out hunting so they could relax and catch up; Tanya was the one who offered to stay home with me. I had made sure Edward went hunting… luckily Emmet and Jasper are suckers for betting.

Now it was just the two of us, I might as well get this out of the way before I get changed tomorrow. I want a clean slate not a fight with Tanya. She cocked her head to the side watching me as I sat down in one of the lounge seats across from her.

"Good morning Tanya." I said calmly while watching her carefully.

"Cut the crap Bella, Edward is meant to be with _me_!" she snarled at me restraining herself from leaping at me.

"Really, than how come I'm the one with the ring and not you!" I shouted back at her. If there was one good thing about Tanya it was her bluntness.

"Because you couldn't keep your sticky fingers off of him! I wish he had killed you when he met you." She huffed angrily standing up to pace the room.

"But he didn't kill me, now we are married and tomorrow I will be a vampire like the rest of you so stay away from Edward if she want to keep your head!" storming out of the room felt great.

"Fine, but if you ever hurt him I'll be waiting and I will take him before you can blink." Her voice rang out through the house behind me. At least that was over. The house was so big it had taken me 5 minute just to make it half way to the bedroom Edward and I were sharing.

Everything was going blurry suddenly; I put my hand up to my forehead to feel it burning hot. I slumped onto the wall as I heard Edward and Alice run into the house shouting my name than I fell to the ground and everything went black.

DAY THREE

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"Come on Bella sweetie, wake up."

"Bella love, its Edward, please wake up."

"I can't tell if she will wake up, the future is blank."

Voices came to me from the dark that I couldn't seem to wake up from. I wanted to scream and tell them I was okay but I couldn't move, not even my eyes would open. What was happening? Why couldn't Alice see my future? Right now it would really pay off for Edward to be able to read my mind I thought to myself as I desperately tried to communicate.

My body felt almost numb but I could feel someone holding my hand. The cold felt good against my clammy hot skin. My fingers twitched and whoever was holding my hand gasped,

"Bella, if you can hear us move your fingers again." It was Edward; I didn't want to disappoint him. Again my fingers twitched and than people were trying to wake me up more.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open to…a dark room. Well someone was very nice. I groaned and tried to sit up causing someone else to help me. I leaned against the headboard as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"What happened?" my voice was dry and it cracked as I talked. Esme came up to the bed and handed me a glass of water which I gulped down greedily.

"Thanks Esme."

"No problem Bella, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned like the mother hen she was.

"A bit disoriented, what happened?" I answered as I tried to remember.

"You collapsed in the hallway, don't you remember?" Everyone looked worried. Flashbacks came at me very fast giving me a headache,

"Yeah, I do, I was walking…and everything went blurry…than Alice and Edward came in and everything went black. I had a really high temperature as well." It was still a bit blurry but I could pretty much remember what happened.

"Well you seem to be fine now, your vitals are good." Carlisle checked my eyes with a mini flashlight.

"How long was I out?" I questioned.

"Just over a day." Alice decided to pipe up then. I noticed that Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and the Denali's weren't in the room but that was understandable considering that you could never fit all of them in this room.

"Wait, that means it's time for me to be changed." I breathed a sigh of relief; it was finally going to happen.

"Actually Bella…" or not, "We would like to wait for you to get better, we aren't sure what is wrong with you and we don't want it to affect the change so we will wait a few days to see if this will happen again." Carlisle explained as Edward seemed to brighten at the idea. I looked at Edward and the smirk on his face vanished instantly. Unlucky for Edward, Emmet walked in and saw the whole thing, he started laughing.

"You are whipped my brother." Emmet somehow managed to make a whiplash sound and laughed some more before leaving the room to tell everyone else. Edward cringed.

"We will head home in the morning so get some rest sweetie." Esme left the room after giving me a peck on the check and everyone followed her except Edward who lay down with me humming my lullaby to help me go to sleep. I felt dead tired so it wasn't long before I was in the land of dreams.

**Well, how was it? What is wrong with Bella? Well I know what's wrong but you will have to keep reading to find out! Review please! If you do I will write faster!**


	11. Time To Talk

**Hey my wonderfuls,**

**Here is another chapter just for all of you! I am now officially 15 and you may have noticed, am on an updating spree. This story will be finished by the end of term 3 which ends in 68 days so I will be posting at least once a week hopefully more. The sequel will be up shortly after I finish this one. **

**SBH**

**Xox**

**Disclaimer: I want to stab the disclaimer. End of story. **

Time to Talk

"I may be sick but I can do my seat belt Edward." I hated being babied even if I was sick. Carlisle didn't know what was wrong with me meaning that no one knew what was wrong with me. It wasn't too bad because I knew that if I started to randomly die they would turn me so I felt pretty safe.

Edward smiled brightly clicking the seat belt in than closing my door and getting in his side within a second. Alice had decided that she would travel with us so that she could communicate with Edward better and talk about our first shopping trip once I was changed.

"Oh Bella we will have so much fun and we will be able to shop for hours and hours without you getting tired and I saw this one dress that would compliment your hair and eyes perfectly…" Alice rattled on about shopping as I tuned her out looking out the window at the country side rolling by faster then I could see anything properly.

Eventually it made me feel sick so I stuck to looking out the front window while humming to the song on the radio. We had said our farewells to the Denali's and were on our way back to Forks, back to my home. I smiled at the thought and turned in my seat to see why Alice was so quiet. Her eyes were glassy and foggy like how when she got a vision.

"What do you see Alice?" I asked carefully as Edward frowned and kept driving.

"We have some visitors coming to…welcome us back." She answered cryptically coming back to the present time.

"Who are the visitors?" I was wary by the way she had said 'welcome us back'.

Alice locked eyes with Edward in the rear view mirror checking if it was okay to tell me.

"It's…Billy, he wants…to check your still breathing." Alice gauged my reaction carefully as I processed that titbit of information given to me.

"Well, this is a great end to family visit." I really didn't want to deal with Billy and the werewolves right now. At least I have a while until it was time to talk or in their case, accuse. The car rode on in perfect silence other than the quiet hum of the engine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break fanatic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud knock resounded at the door of the Cullen mansion, shouts could be heard outside as I blearily opened my eyes to see the familiar glass wall of mine and Edward's room. The room jolted me awake as the last thing I could remember was falling asleep in the car. Oh.

Voices floated through the air angrily from downstairs. My temperature was back but I felt surprisingly better. It was very odd. A door slammed and the voices got louder. I could now clearly hear who was talking and what they were saying. I remembered Alice's vision of Billy and the other werewolves coming to check on me, groaning I flopped back down onto the bed closing my eyes momentarily.

"Let me see Bella." Billy's voice grew tight with anger.

"Please calm down Billy, we can assure you Bella is fine. She is sleeping though so can you please keep your voice down." Esme's sweet voice only just reached my ears as she was trying to keep quiet.

I'm guessing it was time to make my appearance. I pulled back the blankets and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the top of the stairs careful not to slip on the wooden floors as I was wearing socks. Every eye in the room turned to look at me as I descended the stairs.

The room was divided carefully. The Cullen's stood on one side with most of the pack and Billy standing on the other. Jacob looked at me and mouthed sorry making me give him a smile saying its okay. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, right in the middle of the feud.

"So what brings you here Billy?" I asked keeping all hints of anger and understanding from my voice.

"You know why Bella…are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed." His voice held worry and I knew he was just looking out for me but I was starting to get sick of his interruptions. Billy wheeled himself over to me with the wolf pack getting in stances ready to attack the Cullen's if necessary. Edward growled low in his throat seeing Billy reach out to me carefully touching my hand then pulling it back quickly like he had been burnt.

Fear flickered across his face and in his eyes as he looked at me then Jacob then down at his lap, carefully he rolled back to where the pack stood confused at his actions and facial expressions.

Slowly I walked over to Edward's side as I saw his brow scrunch up in concentration. He stared at Billy till his face turned from confusion to rage.

"You couldn't have told us that earlier!?" Edward yelled as Billy looked up guiltily.

**I'm watching Twilight…again…for like the 100****th**** time, hope you enjoyed the chapter, more will be up soon! =)**

**Curiosity killed the cat…satisfaction brought it back:**

**Okay guys, me and my friends have been discussing this for a long time but as lots of you may have noticed, in the New Moon trailer, Esme has dead straight hair. In Twilight she has wavy kind of curly hair so what the hell. You would expect since vamps can't change that their hair would be as strong as their bodies, like unbreakable so if it was that strong how did she straighten her hair? I know it is a movie but it annoys me. Did they come up with a vampire hair straightner or what because otherwise it makes no sense. If their hair wasn't strong like them then wouldn't it all be gone by now especially since it can't grow. End of rant. **


	12. A Secret Revealed

**Howdy partners,**

**Sorry, I'm in a giddy mood so I'm acting a little weird but when aren't I weird? Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh, and some things may not make complete sense but it's how the story goes. =)**

**SBH**

**Xox**

**Disclaimer: Connection is lost, please try again later. *hehe***

A Secret Revealed

Edward's growling got louder; Emmet put a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder making sure he didn't attack.

"What's wrong Edward?" I reached out and put my hand on his cheek causing him to calm down some but he still growled while glaring at Billy who glared right back.

"Billy has some explaining to do." Edward stopped glaring and looked down at me sympathetically which I had no idea as to why.

"I'm really sorry Bella." Billy finally spoke up.

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on?" I exclaimed frustrated that I didn't know what was going on.

"You might want to sit down for this. All of you can go home except for Jacob, don't worry about us." Billy sent the pack to go back to the reservation as we all sat down, me in Edward's lap which didn't go down well with Billy but too bad.

"A long time ago when your mother and father just got married I went to see your father but he was at work and Renee was upset. She was crying saying she had to get out of Forks. I tried to console her but it went a different way, she wanted more." He stopped briefly to look at Jacob and me before plunging back into his story.

"It was raining and your dad was going to be away for at least another 4 hours, your mother and I were talking when she…kissed me. I was surprised to say the least but we kept going and eventually one thing lead to another. Your mother told me she was pregnant a week later and we knew it was a possibility that you were mine but we couldn't be sure. Now with your fever and growth spurt I'm positive that you are mine."

Jacob and I both jumped up from our spots and started shouting at him.

"How could you not tell me?"

"How could you do that to Charlie?"

We yelled many other things as well. I felt crushed, scared and angry when suddenly it dawned on me that the Cullen's were all staring worriedly at me. I realised then what they were worried about.

Jake was a werewolf as he had werewolf blood in him so that means…I'm going through the transformation. Oh crap.

"No." I fell to my knees on the floor; I wanted to be a vampire, not a werewolf. How could this happen, it wasn't fair.

Edward's cold arms wrapped around me as tears started to fall. Jacob ran from the room after glaring at his father. And mine too…but only through genetics, nothing else.

An anguished howl echoed outside in the woods as I was pushed into Edward's rock hard shoulder. Many other cold arms embraced me as well, it was a family hug, my new family that is.

No way was I going to let this ruin my life, I let Edward lift me up and carry me to our room where he lay me down then lay down beside me helping stop the flow of tears. I carefully snuggled into his side and tried to think of all that has happened in the past hour.

"Ew!" I squealed realising something horrible.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"I kissed my step brother."

**Sorry it is short but the next chapter will be much longer. Review, how many of you expected what Bella is???**


	13. You'll never be my dad!

**Hey guys,**

**Was the last chapter exciting or what? Now for the not very long awaited new chapter! Review and it'd be cool if you head over to and check out some of my original stories on there! I'm under the same pen name. R&R! I have the preface for the sequel all written out, two chapters to go after this one and then I can release the sequel. =)**

**SBH**

**Xox**

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer was ****not**** sold to ninja monkeys from Mars. *coughcough***

I don't care what you say; you'll never be my dad!

"Bella sweetie, do you want me to send Billy away? He's still down stairs." Edward's musical voice was sympathetic and gentle.

"Um, no. I should probably go back down and talk to him. I just needed to get away for a minute." I sniffled. Charlie would never know. I didn't care whose genetics I had, Charlie was my dad and that was it.

Carefully standing up I held Edward's hand and walked down the hallway trying not to get angry but little did I know that was going to be hard downstairs. I tried to slow down my walk so that I would have more time but before I knew it we were down stairs and I was staring at a man in a wheelchair that I didn't want to see.

"Bella, I know that you want to…become a full Cullen but please don't throw your life away." He pleaded. My anger rose.

"I've made my decision and I am NOT throwing my life away so please leave!" I was steaming; he could not try to tell me how I live my life. I knew what I was doing and what I would be giving up but I would gain so much more and I couldn't see myself living any other way.

"I'm your father Bella, please listen." Billy knew the mistake he had just made.

Slowly I took a step back towards Edward's side, "I don't care what you say; you'll never be my dad!" I basically shouted at him, he looked upset but I didn't care. What delusions made him think he was my father?

"I'll take you home Billy." Carlisle offered trying to get him to leave as he had no other way to get home.

"No thank you Carlisle, I will find my own way home." Billy rolled his wheelchair out of the house and started down the long driveway. That was foolish; it will take him over two hours to get home. By now the whole wolf pack will know, poor Jacob.

I knew it wouldn't be long till I phased for the first time so I turned to Edward with my eyes pleading.

"Is there something we can do?" my voice was quiet and upset. His face softened but before he could speak Carlisle did.

"There is a chance…we could still change you but it will have to be before you phase for the first time otherwise I don't know if it will work." Everyone stared at me sadly. I guess I didn't smell yet because no one had said anything and normally they would ask if I had been around the wolves so that's one good thing so far.

"Do it. Do it now. Please." My voice was strong and didn't shake.

"Okay, Carlisle can you set up the morphine in my bedroom. We will make it comfortable for the change though I don't think it will help much." Edward looked at Carlisle as he left to set it up. Alice came up to hug me quickly,

"I'll see you soon and after you are one of us we can go shopping a lot more." She whispered in my ear. I groaned than smiled at Alice, it would be a very long life of shopping with her but she was my step sister so if it made her happy I would.

Esme hugged me next reassuring me that it would all be fine, than Japer said good luck still not coming too close just in case. Emmet crushed me in a giant bear hug that lifted me a few feet off the floor and told me,

"I'll be waiting for that arm wrestling match Bella." He laughed and I smiled back.

Rose came up to me and smiled slightly,

"See you soon sis." Everyone was surprised including me but I smiled back and nodded.

Edward walked me upstairs while the rest of the family stayed down so not to overcrowd me. Carlisle was waiting for as; he inserted the IV into my arm and started the morphine. After a few minutes I could feel a kind of numbing cloud come over me.

"I will see you soon my love." Was the last thing I heard before Edward's mouth descended to my neck and he bit down on the soft skin. A burning sensation began but I bit down on my lip trying not to scream. Let the fun begin.


	14. Things Can ChangeEven If They're Ancient

**Hey everyone,**

**I have exciting but sad news; next chapter will be the last chapter! But don't worry, there is a sequel and as soon as I finish writing the next chapter and post it up I will put up the preface. I will put a link in the AN next chapter to the sequel. =)**

**SBH**

**Xox**

**Disclaimer: I think we are past the disclaimer, don't you?**

Things Can Change, Even If they're Ancient

Was I dead? I wasn't breathing and my heart had stopped but I could think. The change had worked. A scent wafted to me, my throat burned in desire. A human…my instincts kicked into overdrive. I wanted to run, to catch, to kill…to drink. Desire burned through my body like a million fires.

My eyes flew open, everything was sharp and bright. So much clearer then when I was human. I sat up within less then a second to see Edward looking at me by the door. He was in a casual position leaning against the door but his body was tense and I could tell he was ready to jump me if I tried to escape.

It was night outside and the moon helped give a reflection of me on the window. I looked the same but my eyes were a bright distracting red and my skin was pale. Instead of ordinary I was now beautiful.

I breathed in deeply smelling the new and unfamiliar scent of human blood, I tensed ready to run for the door when Edward tackled me holding me down. I fought and he knew he was losing against my newborn strength.

"Emmet, Jasper." Edward grounded it out through his teeth as I pushed him off. They ran into the room to tackle me, I couldn't get three of them off of me and I knew it.

"Let me go!" I snarled sensing the human moving farther away.

"No, this is for your own good." Edward told me trying to get me to calm down and stop struggling. I stopped struggling realising that this was my family and they were doing what was best for me. I didn't want to kill humans.

"I'm okay now guys, thanks for helping." They stared at me warily letting me get up but staying close by. Alice ran up to me when I got to the lounge, she tackled me in a hug followed by Rosalie and Esme. I laughed while being crushed with love.

"It's nice to see you guys but I'm really thirsty so can we, you know." My throat burned more as the seconds passed. They smiled and opened the door to the whole new world.

All the colours of the colours of the forest were so bright and vivid and everything was in perfect focus. I sniffed the air and smelt a small grouping of deer not to far off. My feet carried me to the outside of the clearing they were in within a minute.

"Good job Bella." Edward's voice was at a pitch that the animals wouldn't hear, his breath tingled against my ear as I stared at them. I could hear their hearts beating and the blood pumping through their veins.

"Just let your instincts take over." He whispered in my ear. I followed his instructions and just went with it. In seconds I had pounced broke ones neck and was draining the blood. My shirt was drenched in the blood of the deer, whoops. I needed some practice. My throat wasn't burning as much but I was still thirsty so I guess it was time to catch some of the deer that got away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break because I can~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You ruined a gorgeous top Bella!" Alice whined looking at the wreck of blood on my new top. It was singlet styled and dark blue with black lace at the top and bottom. It was matched with some black skinny jeans and dark blue peep toe heeled shoes.

"Well at least I didn't ruin the shoes." Alice was acting like the word had ended but if she didn't want the top ruined then she shouldn't have let me wear it for my first hunt. I'm surprised she didn't see it in a vision.

Suddenly Alice poked her head back out of her gigantic closet and threw a baby doll dark blue top with three quarter sleeves at me which I quickly put on feeling naked in just a bra. I really hope Alice doesn't expect to dress me every day.

The doorbell rang, I stiffened instantly and tentatively sniffed the air hoping it wasn't a human but who else could it be. I crinkled my nose in disgust and wanted to gag, Alice saw my face and laughed.

"Now you no we don't lie when we say werewolves stink." Her voice held amusement. Alice linked arms with me and lead me downstairs to where Sam, Paul, Jacob and Seth stood by the door awkwardly.

"Hello Sam, we were expecting you to show up soon considering the circumstances." Carlisle greeted them warmly.

"We are here to discuss the treaty; it has been broken…but under different circumstances then thought earlier." Sam was careful how he phrased his sentence and kept shooting not so subtle glances at me.

"Are you saying that there will not be a fight?" Carlisle asked carefully while I looked at Jacob confused. He flashed a grin at me.

"Billy did something unforgivable so we are offering to overlook it this time but the treaty is still the same." I was shocked to say the least and I could now understand why Jacob was smiling at me.

"Thank you Sam, it will not be broken again." Carlisle told him kindly while the rest of us stood with our mouths hanging open.

"Thanks Sam, see you around Jacob." I mumbled smiling slightly.

Who knew things can change; even if they're ancient.

**Review guys and the last chapter will be up quicker! Come on guys, let's try to get to 30 reviews for this chapter and the next! I'm at 21 now so that's 9 reviews over this story and the next one! =)**


	15. Suprise Suprise!

**Hey guys,**

**This is the last chapter and other than the preface this is the shortest chapter but that's because it had to end like this and there wasn't much else I could put in it. Well enjoy and remember, review so we can get to 30! Here's the link to the sequel: ****.net/s/5228860/1/What_Lies_In_The_Unknown**

**SBH**

**xox**

Surprise Surprise

Everyone in the family was in a jovial mood from our latest encounter with the wolves. There were no consequences for changing me, we were all safe and everything was perfect.

Edward and I had decided to escape for a little bit and were walking down by the stream near the house. Our hands were moulded together as one as we speed up the pace to a run carefully following the stream into the forest of trees.

The weather was sunny but the trees gave perfect cover as we ran across the ground that was soft from the rain of a few days ago. Nothing could ruin this moment. Or so I thought.

I didn't know where we were going but I trusted Edward so I smiled widely when I saw a familiar clearing come into sight. It was our meadow and it was more perfect now than ever.

Small flowers covered the edge and sunlight shone brightly in the sky. I walked through the trees and bushes till I stood in the meadow. I held out my arm staring at my skin as it sparkled like a million tiny diamonds.

Arms wrapped around my waist, I turned in them to face my godlike husband. He sparkled in the light and I smiled at him. I was happy in his arms.

"It's our happily ever after…," I whispered, an unknown vampire scent to me floated to, "or not."

Edward tensed and I knew the peace was over.


End file.
